Washing, cleaning and caring for one's body is a basic human need, and modern industry is constantly trying to meet these needs of the individual in many ways. Especially important for daily hygiene is the regular elimination or at least reduction of body odour and underarm wetness. Many specific deodorant or antiperspirant body care products are known from the prior art, having been developed for use in areas of the body with a high density of sweat glands, especially in the underarm area. They are packaged in a wide variety of administration forms, for example as powders, in stick form, as aerosol sprays, pump sprays, liquid and gel roll-on applications, lotions, gels and impregnated flexible substrates (deodorant wipes).
Besides at least one oil or wax and a fragrance component or perfume, cosmetic antiperspirants of the prior art contain at least one antiperspirant compound, particularly in the form of halides and/or hydroxyhalides of aluminium and/or zirconium. These antiperspirant compounds reduce the secretion of sweat by the body by temporarily constricting and/or obstructing the sweat gland excretory ducts, so that the quantity of sweat secreted can be reduced by about 20 to about 60 percent. At the same time, they also have a deodorising effect because of their antimicrobial function.
Halides and/or hydroxyhalides of aluminium and/or zirconium may cause unpleasant skin reactions in some users due to the acidic pH of these antiperspirants. Moreover, use of the aforementioned antiperspirant compounds can cause staining on clothing.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the overall quantity of antiperspirant halides and/or hydroxyhalides of aluminium and/or zirconium in the antiperspirant cosmetic products. These antiperspirant cosmetic products should have a good antiperspirant effect, they should be well tolerated on the skin and should also have good storage stability.